Blind Hope
by Fairy in a Pink Shirt
Summary: She can't let go of her memories of that happy time. He can't let go of her and how sad she looks. When fate brings them together, what will be the outcome of their battle? Gin x OC.
1. An Introduction of Bloodshed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Nozomi Ayase.

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Introduction of Bloodshed**

Gin Ichimaru always looks forward to new recruit day in Seireitei, which happened at the end of every May. Being taichou of division three, it's a requirement for him to meet the new shinigami fresh from the shinigami academy.

"Today's the day…"

He never considered it a job, though. It was an opportunity for him to seek out the strong, promising members form the weak and worthless ones. He was on his way to meet the recruits with his fukutaichou, Izuru Kira, following close behind.

"Are you ready to meet the new recruits, Izuru?"

Gin smiled almost sadistically as he asked this question. Izuru couldn't possibly feel the joy that his taichou was.

"You certainly are, Sir."

Ichimaru's grin was complemented by an equally creepy chuckle. True, it was velvety and smooth, but unsettling all the same.

* * *

Nozomi Ayase was, for once, a bit nervous. She had worked hard for six years to get into third division or any of the Gotei 13 for that matter. She had heard from other recruits that squad three was a little more difficult to get into than the other squads. 

"Difficult? I wonder why I'm here, then."

Thoughts raced through the head of the blue-haired girl out of slight boredom. Her grey eyes scanned over the faces of the other five recruits on her left.

'Let's see…three men, two women. I remember her from the academy. He's pretty strong…'

Nozomi sized up her competition, not knowing that her new taichou was doing the same as he and his fukutaichou stepped outside of headquarters.

"Six in all…this should be fun."

Gin gave his condescending smile after saying those seven little words. The combination of the two had quite a reaction from the recruits. The men feared it, but tried to hide it. Two of the three women flinched at the sight, but Nozomi was not one of the two. Instead, she kept her blank stare fixed on her captain, wondering if he smiled that way on purpose.

"And your name, Miss?"

Izuru went down the line of recruits to check their names off of the list. Nozomi was the last to give an introduction to him.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Ayase Nozomi."

She bowed after the most polite introduction was given. Gin found it odd that a girl as young as her had such manners. Although she was young, he couldn't have been much older than her.

"Well, why don't we start with your shikai? In a way, it is you in weapon form."

This is a chance for Gin to actually see why or how these people were put in this division. The first five people, unfortunately, didn't impress him much. Each of his reactions was either an unenthusiastic, "hmm…" or, "Interesting..." The last person was, of course, Nozomi. She drew her Zanpakuto from her back. With both hands gripped around the hilt, she closed her eyes with her katana pointed down.

"Blur my vision, Nenshou Namida!"

The Zanpakuto split into two elbow blades at those words. Their edges were like the sharp side of the blade all the way around. The center was wooden brown with two, thin, blue ribbons of paint crossing over with each other.

"Nenshou Namida…"

Izuru repeated the name of the girl's sword. Gin wasn't only fascinated by the name, but the fact that the apathetic girl now seemed to have a slightly sad expression on her face.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to test your power."

Gin approached the girl, asking for a fight. She was surprised at first because he hadn't asked the other recruits. Her eyes were staring at the ground to avoid her captain's smiling expression.

"Is it really necessary for me to prove myself?"

"I'm not sure you're worthy of this squad, Ayase-san."

Gin absolutely lied. He knew she was better than the rest of the recruits. Her spiritual pressure was twice as strong as theirs. He was simply eager to see how much damage she could cause.

"Hey, Taichou, how come she gets to fight?!"

One of the male recruits objected from the side. He seemed like a fight-loving, tough guy as he stood. Nozomi wondered why he wasn't put into eleventh squad. He'd probably love it there. Gin turned his head and looked at the man with a dark expression.

"Are you questioning my reason, recruit?"

Once again, Gin struck fear into the hearts of the recruits. And, once again, Nozomi wasn't affected by his look.

"N-no, Sir…"

The man backed down and sat quietly. All of the sudden, his toughness didn't compare to his taichou's threatening glances.

"If this is settled, Taichou, why don't you begin?"

Izuru tried to decrease the tension in the air. Gin nodded toward him then walked about ten meters from Nozomi. He drew his Zanpakuto from his left hip and smiled at her.

"Come at me with all of your power."

The girl stood in a fighting stance, but only for a moment before she charged at her taichou. Most of her attacks were close range, which is sometimes a disadvantage.

"A close range attack? How unfortunate."

Gin's smile turned into an evil grin as he pointed his sword at the girl running at him. It surprised the attacking recruit at first, but she stopped dead in her tracks as she pushed the wood of her right elbow blade into the point of his Zanpakuto once she was close enough. Her forearm trembled from using all her muscle strength to try pushing the blade back. Unfortunately, the wood base of her elbow blade was no match for Gin's Shinso and started to crack.

"Ah…no way…"

Nozomi looked at her weapon as her captain's blade drove deeper into it. She couldn't believe that any Zanpakuto had that much resistance. Then, the matters only got worse.

"Pierce her heart, Shinso!"

Gin used his Shikai command to make his sword grow longer and glow white, forcing the girl back and succeeded easily. At first, the blue-haired girl slid back a good five meters or so, but she then composed a bit more strength. She managed to push the point away before it split the wood of her Nenshou Namida and charged at her taichou once more.

"Ha…It's not that easy, Ayase-san…"

Gin got ready to use his Shinso once more, an easy way to end the fight, but got sidetracked by a left round kick coming toward his head. He bent back, easily dodging it, along with the series of punches and kicks delivered by the female recruit. As Nozomi distracted him from landing a front flip, she tried to use her right elbow blade to cut across his face. It wouldn't cause bleeding; however, it would scald with boiling hot water emitted from the blades. A cut across the eyes can temporarily blind an opponent. Gin turned his head to the right to hide his face. The girl didn't see his eyes, but was sure he was blinded from the way he put his hand up to them.

"Just easy enough, Sir."

Nozomi declared victory but-

"Slice her open, Shinso!"

Gin gave the recruit a good slice across the stomach. He smirked as the girl dropped to her knees from the intense pain she felt.

"Incredible…"

"She went down with one hit…"

"How can he be so hard on her?"

Comments arose from the crowd forming around the area to view the fight. Some of the watchers admired the man's fighting skills, while others sympathized for the girl. They knew a recruit, a female at that, couldn't possibly handle an opponent at a captain's level.

"Th-that was…a dirty trick."

Nozomi watched her blood spill on her shinigami robes. She gasped for air as she struggled to her feet. The crowd was astonished by her willpower. The man gave her a smile of admiration as she forcibly huffed for air. He chuckled as she recomposed her stance.

"A trick or not…you still let your guard down."

Gin took a good look at her. Bloody, half conscious, exhausted, but most of all, unguarded. Her eyes showed an array of emotions she had hid: Anger, sadness, fear, and determination. Now, they were out in the open.

"May he drown in the tide, Nenshou…Na..."

The girl started a command, but fell forward into her captain's arms. The large amounts of blood loss had caused her to pass out.

"Have you sent word to fourth division, Izuru?"

"They're on their way, Sir."

As Gin carried the young recruit to headquarters, everyone returned to their normal activities. The man glanced down at the girl he held. Her face wasn't neutral or blank. It showed what was in her heart. The one thing that drove her to become a soul reaper: pain.

**(end c****h. 1) **

* * *

**A/N:**Wee!!! Blind Hope Chapta One!!! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Gin's gonna have a lot of action in this story. Nozomi gets her ass kicked in this chapter, but don't worry, she brings it later! Reviews would be nice, please? 

BTW, SetoBatman is really nice and Betaread/ Posted this thing for her little fairy. :)


	2. Greatly Influenced By Others

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Nozomi Ayase.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Greatly Influenced By Others**

Nozomi smelled the sweet scent of the white roses on the rosebush. She was in a beautiful garden of flowers, trees, and there was a small stream flowing into a pond with koi fish. A tall man with long, flowing, pale blue hair that was dragging past his feet and yellow eyes that didn't catch light walked across the small bridge arching over the stream.

"The flowers are so beautiful. Don't you agree, Nozomi?"

"Yes. They always are, Nenshou Namida."

The girl stayed facing away from the Zanpakuto spirit. He walked closer to her with his light and dark blue, water drop print kimono dragging on the ground. He wrapped his slender arms, hidden by long kimono sleeves, around her and embraced her from behind.

"Your first battle as a shinigami, Nozomi, and you were defeated."

As the spirit spoke softly in Nozomi's ear, she put her hands on his arm. His reminder put sadness in her heart. She couldn't believe one injury could bring her down that fast.

"Ichimaru taichou is so strong. It's too easy for him to beat me."

"It's not your fault. You're just a recruit. He's more experienced in fighting than you."

"That's not it at all…"

She moved his arms away and walked to the pond to watch the koi swim around.

"Experience is one thing, but strength is the key element. I lost because I was weak."

The spirit used his powers to show a memory of the girl's past in the pond. She was eating takoyaki at a Tanabata festival. That was the last time she was seen with a smile on her face. That was the last time she saw a smile on his face. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"You were never weak, Nozomi. Even back then, you were a strong girl."

"…Things have changed since then. My heart has to cope with many things now."

The spirit came up next to her, and she turned her head away slightly to hide the tears. He startled her a little when he put a hand on her cheek to pull her face back the other way. He wiped the salty drops from her cheeks.

"To strengthen yourself, you must first strengthen your heart."

Nozomi wrapped her arms under his after hearing this. He put an arm around her shoulders and cradled her head with his free hand as he told her:

"I'll be with you every step."

This touched the girl's heart. Such words reminded her of him. She gently gripped the fabric of his kimono.

"Thank you, Nenshou Namida."

* * *

Nozomi slowly opened her eyes to a dimly lit ceiling. She came to realization of her whereabouts when she felt pain as she sat up. There were bandages wrapped around the torso of her body, behind them a deep and clean cut from a blade. She was lying on the mat in what appeared to be the clinic of division four. How long had she been out? A week, maybe? As she pondered, she heard voices outside. 

"Her healing is very progressive. She should regain consciousness very soon."

The woman's voice appeared to be that of squad four's captain, Unohana Retsu.

"Although the wound wasn't fatal, Gin, You still should have at least held back when fighting a new recruit."

"Ayase-san is stronger than any of those other recruits, Lady Unohana. After she almost got a shot at me, I knew she had potential."

Nozomi's eyes widened at her taichou's words. Stronger than other recruits? Potential? He spoke kind words about someone who lost to him. She wanted to prove his comments true. Wincing from her stomach pains, she got to her feet slowly and trudged herself to the door.

"Besides, a clean cut like that wouldn't leave a scar."

Gin finished his nonchalant remark as his wounded recruit leaned against the opened clinic door. She slowly lifted her head to see her taichou, fukutaichou, and the woman who healed her with all of their eyes on her. Her painful injury made her tire out easily and she had to force herself to breathe.

"Ayase-san, it's too soon for you to be moving. You must rest."

Retsu put a hand on the girl's shoulder and tried to persuade her to go back inside.

"I'm fine. Please, I'd like to speak to Ichimaru taichou."

The girl and the woman both looked at third division's captain. The female taichou then nodded at Nozomi with a slightly concerned smile.

"As you wish, but keep it brief. I don't want you to strain yourself."

There was a short awkward silence between the three after Retsu left. The blue-haired girl looked at the floor to avoid Gin's smiling stare. Even after a week, she was still uncomfortable seeing it.

"I'm glad to see you've made a quick recovery, Recruit."

"You're a fast healer, Ayase-san."

Izuru's follow-up comment caused the girl to look at the two without shame. She couldn't understand their kindness, especially her taichou. Wasn't he disappointed?

"Thank you, but I'm sorry for not being much of an opponent, Sir. Please forgive me."

Nozomi bowed with her apology off her lips. The two men found it slightly odd, but Izuru wanted to convince her that it wasn't her fault.

"There's no need to apologize, Ayase-san. Right, Taichou?"

Gin was supposed to agree with his lieutenant, but the words he chose to say instead were:

"If it bothers you that much, why don't you prove that you're as strong as I believe you are by fighting me again?"

He got looks from both his fukutaichou and the girl. Both of them were surprised. Izuru quickly opposed his taichou's suggestion.

"That's not a good idea, Taichou. Ayase-san can barely move, let alone--"

"I accept your challenge, Sir."

Nozomi cut Izuru short as she stood up straight with a serious expression on her face. It hurt to stand that way, but she had to look worthy in her captain's eyes. The pain she felt was a reminder of that.

* * *

Gin and Nozomi stood meters away from each other in fighting stances. A crowd had already formed, Izuru in the front. At the same time, the two fighters both drew their katanas. 

"Nozomi, you shouldn't be doing this. It's going to make your condition worse."

The girl's sword spirit, Nenshou Namida, was speaking to her inside of her head. She kept her eyes on the man she was going to fight as she continued the conversation with the spirit.

"You know I must fight if it's necessary, no matter what."

"How is this reckless act necessary?"

"Reckless or not, I need to show Ichimaru taichou that I'm as strong as he says I am."

The katana spirit knew this wasn't in best interest for his master, but as his master he had to follow her orders and protect her.

"Why the hesitation, Ayase-san? Are you regretting that you accepted my challenge?"

Gin's taunting wasn't getting to the girl. She closed her eyes and pointed her weapon at the ground.

"Blur my vision, Nenshou Namida!"

The shikai command transformed the Zanpakuto into dual elbow blades. The captain smiled at seeing the girl's shikai. He could tell it held a large amount of power.

"Ladies first, Ayase-san."

"If you insist…May he drown in the tide, Nenshou Namida!"

Nozomi shouted this command as she pushed her right forearm across the air, making a strong wave of water rush towards Gin. He smiled slyly, knowing he didn't need to block it. He stood normally and opened his arms. The water completely enveloped him, making everyone gasp in shock. The water stopped, showing the man with his head down and his uniform soaked to the skin.

"Woah! Amazing!"

"How is he still standing?!"

"I can't believe he didn't block it!"

The crowd admired Gin's bravery for taking the attack head on. The one who executed it couldn't understand why. He lifted his head and smirked at his opponent.

"Lucky guess on knowing the water wasn't hot, right?"

"H-how did you know?"

"The command you used is related to an ocean, right? Ocean water is always cold."

The crowd cheered for the man's sharpness. His lieutenant let out a sigh of relief. Nozomi couldn't believe her taichou was the first to figure out her attack.

"My turn? Run her through, Shinso!"

Gin's shikai made his sword grow at a fast rate and glow white. Nozomi dodged the blade by performing a diving roll, ducking under it. While the katana was still extended, the owner of it brought it down to hit her. She jumped to the side, still crouched and continued doing so as the blade retracted and extended repeatedly, moving closer to her taichou. After it lengthened once more, the captain swung his blade across toward the grey-eyed girl. Losing stamina from jumping, she tiredly fell over onto her side, causing the blade to pass over her. The girl's entire body pulsated with pain. She saw blood staining the ground, knowing it was hers. All of a sudden, the temperature outside seemed to increase in heat. Sweat covered her face and neck. One thing was for sure, she started to run a fever.

"What's the matter? Are you done already?"

Gin stood over the recruit lying on the ground. Her vision was blurring, but Nozomi could clearly see the sadistic smile he had plastered on his face. He gently took the point of his sword and ran it over her cheek and the part of her hair covering it.

"How about I finish this? Is that alright with you?"

Hearing the commotion, Unohana taichou and her fukutaichou, Kotetsu Isane came quickly to the scene. From what they saw, it appeared that squad three's captain had once again defeated his injured recruit. They saw her lying with him standing above her. The two women walked out of the crowd toward the two fighters. The defeated one appeared unconscious.

"I must admit, I always thought the captain of third division took better care of his recruits."

"Ayase-san wanted to prove she could truly defeat me. How could I not accept?"

Retsu gently scolded Gin as Isane tended to the recruit on the ground.

"Taichou, she's running a fever and is unconscious. The overexertion also opened her wound."

"Well, Gin, You don't have a choice. Your taunting pushed this girl too far. Now, she has to accept--"

"Don't count me out yet, Unohana-san."

The blue-haired girl slowly sat up, being supported by her hands, and looked straight at the woman with pale yellow eyes that didn't catch light. Her voice sounded as if a man spoke in unison with her. By now, the dual elbow blades had disappeared from her hands.

"Ayase-san, how were you able to gain consciousness?"

"Let's keep that a secret from Nozomi, shall we?"

The girl received many strange looks as she spoke in second person. She slowly got to her feet, being helped by Isane. She gently pushed her away, reassuring her she was alright. But her new presence led everyone to believe that she wasn't okay at all.

"Unohana-san, Kotetsu-san, I advise you to stand back. It's time for me to show Ichimaru what he's in for."

"But, Ayase-san--"

"It's alright, Kotetsu-san."

Gin insisted the two women clear the area. Something was wrong with his recruit, and he intended to fix the problem. The two women of division four joined Izuru in the crowd as he and the strangely acting girl stood at guard.

"Who are you?"

"Asking questions? Shouldn't I be asking why you hurt my dear Nozomi?"

The double-voiced girl gave the man a determined frown. She was bleeding excessively, but her face showed no pain. Her captain immediately knew what happened to the girl.

"Ah, I see now. You're Ayase-san's Zanpakuto. That's very clever to protect your owner by possessing her unconscious body."

"I simply followed Nozomi's orders, and her orders were…"

The girl suddenly jumped high into the air. A twisted smile crept across her face.

"…to eliminate YOU!"

She swung her arm across, making a wave of water ten times the one she executed before speed towards Gin. Before a drop hit him, he performed a flash step move, disappearing from sight. Nozomi's eyes widened in anger as she quickly landed on the ground. The man came into view as her feet hit. The crowd of people was floored with surprise. The collar of the captain's uniform was grabbed onto by the possessed recruit. The two stood that way for a long time. The tension kept thickening as the captain became slightly confused. He never, ever saw a recruit move that fast. Regaining his composure, he grinned at the girl staring at him fiercely. That set off the katana spirit.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Ichimaru."

"It's odd that you can move like that, but Ayase-san can't."

"She's just a recruit. She has much to learn."

"If that's so, then there's no need for you to worry."

Gin leaned forward and spoke into Nozomi's ear in a low voice.

"I can teach her everything."

The innuendo really pissed off the spirit. He couldn't believe this man had the audacity to imply such a thing. The girl pulled back her right, gleaming hand, clenched in a shaking fist. In that instant, Gin saw a transparent man in a long, blue kimono standing behind her, mimicking the same action she did. The captain realized as he saw the anger on his face that he was her sword spirit.

"You bastard! Stay away from her!"

Nozomi socked Gin hard on the left side of his face. That didn't hurt as much as the scalding hot water that came from her gauntlet. After sent flying back a few feet, he stayed lying on the ground as the crowd of people began to look blurry in his left eye. Unohana could tell it was time to end it there.

"That's enough, Ayase-san."

Just then, the blue-haired girl's eyes went back to their normal grey. She saw her captain, knowing she had won, and then passed out on the ground.

**(end c****h. 2) **

* * *

**A/N:**See? I promised Nozomi would kick ass! Anyhoo, Chapter two! Yay! I hope you enjoyed this one too. It may not seem too comical...but just you wait! (Chapter four and five SQUEE!!!) Reviews are appreciated! 

SetoBatman loves her little fairy. :)


	3. Tanabata Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Nozomi Ayase.**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Tanabata Memories

"It feels hotter today."

Nozomi waved her white fan in front of her face. She was sitting under a shady tree as she watched groups of shinigami set up for the special day. Tonight was the annual Tanabata festival. After a short hollow duty in the human world, she was invited to go with some of the officers of her division. However, she had to politely refuse. This festival didn't have a happy meaning to her.

"Today counts as one year…"

"Are you excited about the festival tonight, Nozomi-chan?"

The grey-eyed girl looked up at the man standing over her. It appeared to be the seventh seat of squad four: Hanataro Yamada. The injuries from her fights with Gin caused her to spend the rest of May and almost all of June in rehabilitation, so she got to know Yamada well enough to be on first name basis with him.

"It's nice to see you again, Hanataro-kun. Actually, I'm not attending the festival."

The confused officer sat next to her. Almost all of the female shinigami enjoyed Tanabata's festivities. It was considered the perfect idea for a date.

"Why not? Isn't it your first Tanabata in Seireitei?"

"Y-yes, but…Tanabata is…a sad memory for me."

Hanataro looked at the girl as her eyes reflected a heavy heart. It seemed that this time brought up her past.

"Nozomi-chan, one good memory can help you forget ten bad ones."

He smiled sincerely at the depressed girl. She started to look slightly confused.

"Forget...bad memories?"

"After your hollow duty, how about you go to the festival with me? I'd be glad if you did."

"You mean…like a date?"

"Ah…well, not really…it's…"

He looked at the ground blushing. It made him uncomfortable when she called it that. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Okay…I'll make good memories with you, Hanataro-kun."

"What? You'll go?"

"Sure."

"That's great!"

Hanataro jumped up out of joy. The girl's reconsideration got him so excited. He politely bowed, and then he ran off looking back at her as he said:

"I'll come by your division before the festival, okay?!"

He waved goodbye, making Nozomi give him a small wave. She stood and walked in the other direction still smiling and chuckled a little.

"If it's going to be warm tonight, I should buy a yukata." 

* * *

"Sir, we've cleared all the hollows in the area."

Izuru reported to his taichou the good news. They had finished ten minutes before their expected time. Gin was impressed with his squad's work.

"Excellent, Izuru. Round everyone up so we can leave. I'm sure some of them want to attend the festival."

"Alright, let's move out."

The group of soul reapers that Nozomi was part of started to head back to their captain. She, however, realized that she had been in this area before in her past life and started to look around.

"Ayase-san, it's time to head back."

"You go ahead. I think I…dropped something."

Her lie was believable, so her leader left, allowing her to run off to a small road lined with houses.

"Where is it…? Ah, Aizaka! There it is!"

The female soul reaper read the surname on the nameplate in front of a house. She took an effortless flying leap and landed on the balcony to a room. She walked through the closed sliding glass doors and saw a boy the same age as her sitting in front of a small shrine and lighting incense. He had short, brown hair and hazel eyes that seemed to show nothing but kindness. The shrine held a framed photo of him with his arm around Nozomi's neck. They were in school uniforms and had smiles in every sense of the word.

"Nozomi…I really miss you. It's been a year since you went, hasn't it?"

He spoke to the picture; not knowing that the girl he was referring to was in the same room. Nozomi sat next to the boy, facing his side. Although she wouldn't he heard, she still spoke to him with a sincere smile.

"Senichi…I'm so happy that you remembered."

The two continued their one-sided conversations, but it seemed as though they could respond to each other normally.

"Everyone misses you, especially Kaori-chan."

"I miss her, too. I miss everyone."

"Tanabata's not going to be the same without you."

"We _did_ have a lot of fun at Tanabata, didn't we?"

"Do you remember? That was when I first kissed you."

"Ah…heh, of course. That was the wish I wrote on my tanzaku. You read it as soon as I hung it on the bamboo, and then you grabbed me and kissed me."

The girl's heart almost burst with happiness. She could still remember his warm embrace on that summer night, and the fireworks in the sky when the clock struck midnight. They were both in their first year of high school, and they stayed together ever since.

"See? That proves that I still haven't forgotten you. You're always on my mind."

Nozomi slowly reached for Senichi's hand, but pulled back when she heard a girl's voice call his name.

"Senichi, your mom let me in!"

Opening the door to his room was a girl in a purple and white yukata. She had blonde hair, pulled back in a clip, and bright, gorgeous green eyes. Both Nozomi and Senichi stood at the same time.

"Hey, Kaori. Is that yukata new?"

The boy walked over to the blonde, leaving the soul reaper in question.

"It's unusual for Kaori-chan to come to Senichi's house. What's…going on?"

Kaori smiled as she posed to show off her new yukata.

"Hey, you noticed! You're not wearing one with me, babe?"

The last word echoed in Nozomi's mind. "Babe?" She never used names like that when she was with Senichi. And he using Kaori's name without an honorific didn't make the situation better.

"And steal your spotlight? Nah, I'd rather just prove that a guy like me can get such a pretty girl like you."

"Hee…You're so sweet. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure."

Kaori pulled him by the arm as he turned off the light and closed the room door. The girl in shinigami robes dropped to her knees as he dropped to her knees as she processed what took place.

"My best friend…and Senichi…are together."

The summertime cicadas were chirping away as Nozomi sat on the roof of her ex-boyfriend's house. She pensively stared at a random spot below her with her knees pulled up to her chest. All of a sudden, she was getting a headache. Tonight, there was a joyous festival, so why was she sad?

"Ayase-san, your assigned group returned saying you were looking for something. Did you find it?"

The girl looked at her superior lieutenant with tears staining her cheeks.

"N-no, I didn't…"

She stood, wiping the tears with the sleeve of her robe.

"I'm sorry about that. It must have been important to you. But...getting back to the subject, it's time to return."

"Yes, Sir." 

* * *

Hanataro walked through the festival streets, seeing many members of third division, but not the one he was looking for. He perked up at seeing the division lieutenant, Izuru. He ran up to him and bowed once he stopped.

"Kira fukutaichou…"

"Ah, Hanataro-kun, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure's all mine, Sir. Tell me, have you seen Nozomi-chan anywhere?"

"Ayase-san? Hmm…I think she's still back at the barracks."

The seated officer looked at his superior with confusion. He knew Nozomi said she'd go with him.

"Thank you very much for your help."

He bowed to the lieutenant, and then ran toward the area of third division.

"Nozomi-chan? Are you here?"

Hanataro knocked lightly on the door of the division sleeping quarters. Inside he heard crying, and decided to open the door. Sitting there was the girl he was looking for. She was sitting on the floor, hands covering her face, with tears falling on her cotton, pink, yukata. She slowly lifted her head, revealing her puffy, red eyes.

"Nozomi-chan…"

"Hanataro-kun…I'm sorry. I wanted to go…but…I can't stop crying."

He knelt down next to her and pulled her face into his chest. Right now, she didn't need to make a happy memory. She needed a friend.

"It's alright…"

"Why can't we just forget? Why won't the past just go away?"

That night, Nozomi never had the chance to make a wish on a tanzaku. Though, she did have a wish she would have written: to completely forget Senichi Aizaka.

**(end ch. 3)**


	4. Special Delivery To Eleventh Division

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters as they belong to Tite Kubo, but I do own my Original Character in this story, Nozomi Ayase. 

* * *

**Chapter 4: Special Delivery To Eleventh Division**

_The girl walked on the sidewalk with schoolbag in hand as she hummed a cheery tune. Someone suddenly interlaced their fingers with her free hand. It surprised her at first, but then she smiled._

"_Good morning!"_

"_Ah! Oh…'morning, Senichi."_

_Walking beside her was her new boyfriend. The two had only been together for only a few weeks, but it made her happy to know that his hand was around hers, and would be all the way to school._

"_So, how was the rest of your summer, Nozomi?"_

"_You should know. I spent most of it with you!"_

_The two played around and joked with each other. They were known as the 'new cute couple' around school. Senichi told other students that the only cute one out of the two was Nozomi, which put a blush on her cheeks. She thought he was too sweet for words. 

* * *

_"Why the long face, little one?"

Nozomi, sitting on a hill she started to visit often, responded to the voice talking to her. She looked up at a man in the same black robes as hers with a white captain's jacket on. His long hair practically matched the hue of the jacket, and his eyes emitted a warm hearted glow. Although she didn't quite recognize the man, it was rude of her to space out while he was speaking to her, especially since he was a captain. 

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just…thinking of someone."

As the man sat cross-legged beside her, she finally realized that she was, once again, reminiscing the past. She was doing it quite often now.

"Well, as I can see, this someone has hurt you in some way. What's your name, little one?"

"I'm Ayase Nozomi, third division."

"Well, Ayase Nozomi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Ukitake Jyushiro, taichou of squad thirteen. You know what? I have just the thing to brighten that face of yours."

The kind man took out a piece of wrapped candy from his robe, and his prediction came true. A small smile appeared on the young girl's face as she politely took the treat.

"Ha…Just as I thought! Do you like sweets, Nozomi-chan?"

"W-well…yes…"

His question sort of embarrassed her. It was a secret of hers, but her favorite things to eat were sweets, and every time she did, she would have the inner essence of a child.

"Now, tell me, was this 'someone' you were thinking of a past lover?"

The blue-haired girl coughed and practically choked on the candy in her mouth. His presumption about her was eerily accurate.

"H-how did you know that, Sir?!"

"Well, for one thing, I know it _now_, and another, most young girls that sit in a secluded place sighing their day away show that they're having relationship problems."

An awkward silence arose between the two as Nozomi thought with a raised eyebrow, 'How does he come to _that_ conclusion?' She sighed and decided to tell him anyway.

"Well, anyway, it _was_ a past…lover, yes."

"Who is he?"

"You mean 'Who _was_ he?' Someone that I loved when I was living in the human world."

"Ah, I see why you're thinking of him, then. You greatly miss him because you can't be near him."

"Well, it _is_ that, but he also loves someone else, now."

"Then you should do the same."

"Sir?"

Ukitake stood and coughed lightly. Something in the air must have been aggravating his tuberculosis. It had flared up a bit more recently these past few days.

"Excuse me. Ahem…If it's completely impossible to be with him, it's only logical to move on. That's what he did, right?"

"Hmm…I guess you're right, Taichou."

"Please, call me Ukitake. It's casual, but still slightly formal."

"Uh…okay…Thank you, U-Ukitake."

It seemed alright for her to call him that. He was sort of like a father figure to her, anyway. Trudging up the hill was third division's fifth seat: Endo Hiroyuki. The captain and young girl looked at him as he came toward them.

"I'm sorry to bother you on your day off, Nozomi-chan, but the captain wanted to see you. He needs you to run an errand."

"I-Ichimaru taichou? Ah…alright."

She bowed to Ukitake, thanking him for his advice and walked down the hill. She was never really asked by Gin to do any form of an errand. She wondered what it was as she headed towards headquarters. Dry cleaning or grocery shopping? Ha. 

* * *

Nozomi slid the door to her Captain's office open."You wanted to see me, Sir?"

The silver-haired man was focused on the paperwork he was elbow-deep in, Izuru at his own desk. It wasn't hardly enough work to keep the man from looking up at the blue-haired beauty. He smirked slyly.

"Ah, Ayase-san. I know it's your day off, but I have an important task for you."

He held out a folder full of papers to the girl. She gave it a quick onceover, and then took it.

"I need you to take these to Zaraki taichou of squad eleven."

Eleven, eleven, eleven. The number echoed in Nozomi's mind as she recalled the rumors of that squad. The captain was unruly. There were no women because they hated that squad. The training was inhumane. It sounded like the worst squad ever.

"Not to speak out of place, Sir, but isn't this a job for your third or fourth seat?"

"Heh…I would…_prefer_ if you did it."

She tried to get out of the delivery job, not wanting to work on her day off, but her captain had her feeling a bit obligated. She sighed silently and bowed.

"I'll deliver this right away, Taichou." 

* * *

"Now…let's see. I take a turn at…"

The confused shinigami stared at a never ending map of seireitei. It was so large that she needed to fully extend both arms, having the papers needed to be delivered tucked in her robes.

"This is impossible. I've never even gone past squad five."

She complained as a black and white mixture of blurs zoomed past her. It created gusts of wind that blew the map out of her hands, and her hair in her face. It was after she smoothed her hair back when she realized that the blurs were the captain, lieutenant, third and fifth seats of eleventh squad.

"Zaraki taichou! Captain, wait!"

Nozomi ran after the four people waving her arm in a large motion. Kenpachi, with lieutenant Yachiru on his back, was the first to stop and look back. His trusty third seat, Ikkaku Madarame, and fifth, Yumichika Ayasegawa, found it odd for him to screech to a halt all of a sudden.

"Something the matter, Zaraki?"

"There's a…girl chasin' after me."

"You sure she's after _you_ Ken-chan?"

The pink-haired cutie on his shoulder questioned her captain's remark. It was very rare for girls to take a liking to him. Scratch that. It pretty much _never _happened to him.

"Yeah, you sure she ain't lookin' at Yumichika? Or…me?" 

"I, of course, am the better choice, Ikkaku."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

The two officers bickered as their taichou kept watching the girl catch up with them. She finally stopped a few feet away and put a hand to her chest to catch her breath.

"Wow…You're a…fast runner…sir…"

"And…who th' hell are you?"

"Oh! I never introduced myself…I'm Ayase Nozomi of division three. Pleased to meet you."

Nozomi bowed politely and captured everyone's attention with her sparkling, grey eyes as she stood up straight.

"Well, ya already know me, so what are ya huntin' me down for?"

The large man's creepy smile gave her chills, causing her to wonder. Even though Gin smiled the same, it had no effect on her. Was it because he's shown it to her more and had grown accustomed to it? Maybe because he's not as intimidating as the man before her. Still, she had to show that she was fearless.

"I-Ichimaru taichou asked me to deliver these to you."

She took the papers from the inside of her robe and handed them to the man. He grabbed the folder and smirked. They were still warm from her body heat. As he looked at the papers inside, his three tagalongs decided to say hello to her.

"Since he's busy, you should know who I am. Third seat of eleventh squad: Madarame Ikkaku. How's it going?"

"Ah…Pleased to meet--"

"She should know who _I _am, Pachinko Head!"

"Yeah, whatever…"

The little girl jumped off of her captain's shoulder and onto the bald man to get closer to Nozomi.

"It's nice to meet you, Stormie-chan! I'm squad eleven's fukutaichou: Kusajishi Yachiru!"

"S-Stormie-chan, Fukutaichou?"

"Yup! For your grey eyes and blue hair!"

"But, my name is--"

"Don't waste your time trying. That's what she'll call you from now on."

Yumichika stood in between the young girl and his friends.

"I, on the other hand, believe that someone with a face as pretty as yours should be called by their true name…Nozomi."

"Uh…I'd have to say, real name or not, I don't appreciate you using it that way. In fact, I don't even know _your _name."

The feather-browed man's statement caught her off guard, but she regained her composure.

"My apologies. I am fifth seat of eleventh squad: Ayasegawa Yumichika."

He elegantly bowed, taking her left hand. She looked at him strangely.

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance, Ayase Nozomi."

He smoothly put his lips on her fingers, having her pull her hand back. She blushed as Yachiru teased her.

"Ooh! I think she likes you, Feathers!"

"W-why do you say that, Kusajishi?"

"'Cause you're bright red, Stormie-chan!"

"Ah, dammit ta hell! We gotta head back!"

Kenpachi finally spoke in his booming voice, interrupting the side conversation.

"Back to headquarters? What for, Captain?"

"For these damn papers! I gotta sign 'em all! Damn that Ichimaru…"

He stuffed the paperwork back in the folder as he cursed Gin for giving him so much. His fukutaichou climbed onto his back cheerfully.

"Does that mean Stormie-chan's coming with us, Ken-chan?"

"I guess so."

"Yay! Someone to play with while you work!"

"Well, I'm glad _you're_ happy about it, Brat."

The man handed Nozomi the folder. She put them in her robe and asked:

"Wait, I have to go with you?"

"Yeah, it's required."

"For what, Sir?"

"I…can't tell ya that. Now, get on."

Kenpachi lowered himself onto one knee showing his back, confusing the girl it was offered to. She walked toward him hesitantly, seeing how his lieutenant was barely hanging onto his left shoulder. She grasped the fabric on his right one, and used all of her arm strength to keep herself up as he stood.

"Ya ready, kid? Hold on tight."

"Um, Captain, I think I-UAAHH!!"

WOOSH! The members of squad eleven were off! The grey-eyed girl almost fell, but pulled herself up to where her elbows were over the man's shoulder, still gripping onto his robe. She hoped this weird piggyback ride wouldn't be the death of her. 

* * *

"We're here. Ya made it...congratulations."

"Oh…really?"

Nozomi, slightly unresponsive, didn't let go of the man's shoulder, even after he knelt down to let her off. Concerned, Yumichika put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay, Nozomi-chan?"

"Y-yeah…I'll be f-fine…"

She slowly let go and stepped back, but the lack of movement in her legs after a certain amount of time made them weak, so she fell.

"Woah, careful! Take it easy, ok?"

Fortunately, the feather-browed man behind her caught the girl in his arms. A small blush appeared on her cheeks as he gazed at her fascinating beauty.

"Hey! At least gimme those papers before ya kiss 'im, Ayase!" 

The large captain teased the girl, bringing her back to reality. She scoffed as she stomped over to him outside of headquarters. He could see her flushed face as she handed the folder to him. She then turned and quickly walked off.

"Send those back to Ichimaru taichou. It was...nice meeting you, Sir."

"You're leaving already, Stormie-chan?!"

Yachiru came up behind the older girl and grabbed her hand to stop her. Nozomi looked down at the lieutenant's red eyes that seemed to cry, 'Please don't leave!'

"Yeah, you just got here."

"Ikkaku's right. Plus, it's a looong way back to third, especially in this damn summer heat."

"Yeah, it's too hot to leave now! Please stay! Pleeease?"

"W-well…I _am_ free for the rest of the day."

"Yay! Hey Feathers, come with me and Stormie-chan to get ice cream!"

The conniving little girl grabbed Yumichika by the wrist and pulled both of the older soul reapers. Nozomi looked back uneasily at a waving captain and his mimicking third seat. Their smiling expressions were only a way for them to send her off to her doom.

**(end ch. 4)**


	5. Discovering A Path

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, or any of its character's, as they all belong to Tite Kubo. However, I _do_ own the bondage I make Gin wear every time he is rented out to me. Also, I own my O.C.'s, which are Nozomi Ayase, Senichi Aizaka, and Kaori-chan.

-Chapter 5: Discovering a Path-

"What's your favorite flavor, Stormie-chan?"

"Well, I like green tea the most, but I like all sorts of flavors."

Nozomi was in a better mood after taking a few licks of her scoop of green tea ice cream. Since sweets were her favorite, she was always happiest when eating them.

"I like chocolate, but strawberry's good, too."

"Is that why it took you a while to pick one, Yachiru?"

The girl nodded at her fifth seat, then pouted when he started poking fun at her.

"I was sure my ice cream would melt before you chose yours."

"It's very hard to decide between two things you like!"

Her statement put a pensive look on the older girl's face. True, she was upset about how Senichi had fallen for her best friend, but she still had feelings for him. Unfortunately, something about her taichou had sparked her interest in him. She took the time to ponder what it was as she took another lick of ice cream. His fighting technique? God knows she's seen enough of it. That wasn't it, though. His physique? Not really. His hair? Nah. His smile? Definitely not. What _was_ it?

"Nozomi-chan?"

"Huh?"

She snapped out of it and looked at Yumichika. She didn't even realize that he was talking to her. How embarrassing!

"Are you okay? You seem troubled."

"Oh...I…Hey, can I ask you for advice?"

Nozomi thought he could tell her something to ease her mind. He was older than her, or he at least _looked_ older, so he may be more knowledgeable in this sort of thing. She had already asked captain Ukitake for advice earlier that day, but she wanted a second opinion on the subject.

"Maybe _I_ can give you advice, Stormie-chan!"

"Well, it's not the sort of thing _you_ might be able to help me with, Yachiru fukutaichou."

The blue-haired girl showed a nervous smile and tried to sugar-coat the fact that the little girl, wiping sticky, strawberry mess from her mouth and onto her sleeve, was a bit too young to understand her 

problem. Not knowing how she might react, the older girl thought it was best not to hurt the little lieutenant's feelings.

"Oh, I see! You're in love!"

"Shh! Not so loud, Ayasegawa!"

The grey-eyed girl frantically looked around with a blush on her cheeks. A good amount of people have noticed how she looks at Gin differently than how she looks at other men, Yumichika being one of them.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. What were you going to ask?"

"Have you…ever been in love--"

"Oh, of course! You've come to the right person!"

Without a moment to think, the feather-browed man blurted his answer with gleaming pride. The one who asked the question wasn't amused.

"Let me finish…Have you ever loved someone for more than their _looks_? Someone you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Oh…ah…well…"

She sighed. She should've known better than to ask someone who was _superficial_. Like many division eleven men, he never had great relationships in his life.

"W-whatever, close enough. Then did you ever...think two people were _attractive_ at the same time?"

"Oh…so that's the situation? Hmm…"

Yumichika pondered as he crunched on his ice cream cone while Nozomi continued. Yachiru became fascinated by the conversation that was, in a way, too mature for a little girl's ears.

"But, one of them you can never be with, yet you still…find them attractive."

"Then, isn't it logical to be with the one you _can_ be with?"

"Can?"

"If you can't be with one of them, then you choose the other. What's the point of liking someone you can't have? Moving on is the best way, don't you think?"

The man's words sort of surprised her, but knew he was right, and so was Ukitake. Senichi hadn't forgotten about her, but he moved on because he can't really _be_ with her. It was time she did the same.

"Yeah…I guess you're right."

She nodded with a smile, not noticing the pink- haired terror sneaking up behind her. All of a sudden, she jumped onto the taller shinigami's back. It caught Nozomi off guard at first, but she smiled at the little girl and kept walking.

"Hey, Stormie-chan, who's the guy you like that you can't be with?"

"Someone I dated in the human world about a year ago. I can't be with him because he can't even _see_ me."

"Oh! So, do you like someone in seireitei?"

Nozomi blushed again. This girl was too sharp. Either that or she listens to grown-up conversations too much.

"W-well…yes…"

"Who is it?"

Her blush deepened as she avoided both the little girl's and the man's eyes by looking at the ground. She stammered as she tried to speak.

"I-it's…uh…T-the person I-I like is--"

"Is ME!"

Once again Yumichika emitted a glow as he saved the day. Relief rushed over the blushing girl as the lieutenant on her back seriously believed the other officer.

"Really?! You like Feathers?!"

"Yes! She fell madly in love with me the moment she saw me! Isn't that so, Nozomi-chan?"

"Y-yes! Yes it is! Eh heh heh… you caught me…"

She nervously smiled as the pink faded from her cheeks. The expression on her face seemed to say, 'Thank you, Ayasegawa.' He knew that wasn't the truth, but it was to save her the embarrassment of having to say otherwise.

"Here…It was a helluva lot, but it's all there."

Zaraki handed the folder of papers to Nozomi. The papers inside were mysteriously wrinkled and some ripped at the edges, but all in all, the work itself was done. Ikkaku was looking outside as he said:

"Thank you for your participation, Zaraki Taichou."

The grey-eyed girl bowed to the captain, expecting him to say 'You're welcome' or 'It's been nice to meet you'. Instead, he said nothing and looked back at his desk. She looked at him, a bit annoyed. Why was he so rude to her? He's not like this to everyone, so why did he act like this way around her specifically?

"What the hell took you so long, Taichou? The sun's starting to set."

"That's probably 'cause Ken-chan took a nap while working!"

"Well…so what if I did, Brat?"

Recalling the bald man's statement, the female shinigami knew that she should head back to third headquarters before it got dark.

"Well, I thank you, again, Sir."

She bowed to Kenpachi once again and said goodbye to his officers and began to walk out the door. Noticing how she seemed a bit annoyed, Yumichika grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Would you like an escort to your division, Nozomi-chan? I want to make sure you make it back safely."

"Oh, well, thank you, Ayasegawa-san. I'd like that."

"No problem. Come on Ikkaku, let's walk her back."

"What?! I have to go, too?! No way that I'm--"

"Take her to her squad, Ikkaku."

Everyone looked over to hear Kenpachi speak. He had a serious expression as he stared down his third seat. Ikkaku started walking out the door while saying:

"Fine. Come on, you two."

"We're sorry if the captain seemed a little standoffish. He's not normally like that."

Yumichika was the first to speak to Nozomi after a while. To follow up with his statement, Ikkaku added:

"We don't know if you've heard, since you're kinda new to Seireitei, but recently, someone he was really close to just died."

"Don't forget, she was close to _all_ of us, Ikkaku."

Nozomi sympathized for the captain as she heard the two officers continue their explanation for Kenpachi's behavior.

"Her name was Hisakane Kohana. You could say she was Zaraki Taichou's girlfriend. She was also the longest-staying female member of our division."

"Is that so? I think I remember hearing something about a Hisakane girl from Ichimaru Taichou."

The two men raised an eyebrow, looking at her, then each other. Apparently, they knew something about Gin that she didn't

"Really?"

"Yeah, but anyway, what did she look like? Was she nice?"

"Oh, she was beautiful, almost as beautiful as me. Her hair color was red on the underside, and pink on the top half, as pink as the cherry blossoms of Seireitei. And her eyes were completely red. She could pass off as Yachiru's sister, or something."

"Yeah, she had a temper though. She was always yelling at the captain about his paperwork. Hey, maybe that's why he finished it so early today."

Ikkaku had Nozomi recalling the way Kenpachi _did_ turn in his paperwork the same day she gave it to him.

"Those were good times, eh? It's still sad she's gone."

The three had made it to the entrance of the third squad headquarters.

"Well, thank you, guys. I appreciate you for walking me back. I wish I knew Hisakane-san as well. She sounds like a great person."

The three bowed to each other, and Nozomi looked back as the made her way into third.

"Goodbye. I hope we meet again soon!"

"Same here, Nozomi-chan!"

The two waved back to her, watching her trot off. With a raised eyebrow, Ikkaku looked over at his closest friend.

"Wow, I've _never_ seen you let a pretty face like that walk away from you."

"Forget it, Ikkaku. She's got eyes for someone else."

"Well, I guess you'd kick their ass if you ever knew that he hurt her."

"True. Gin better treat her right."

Nozomi looked at the face of her silver, analog watch on the underside of her wrist: 9:50 p.m. She sighed.

"Taichou's going to be furious. I was supposed to return by seven…"

"It was simply the suggested time, _Nozomi_."

The girl looked up to see her silver-haired captain standing in front of headquarters. A soft summer breeze gently moved his hair. For some reason, his smile seemed more _playful_ than scary. He approached the blushing girl.

"Forgive me, Sir. I never meant to take so long on returning."

To hide her face, the young soul reaper bowed to her superior.

"No worries. Most likely, it was Zaraki's fault."

He put his hand under her chin and lifted it to see her face, signifying for her to straighten up. Although it was small, his slender fingers near her neck sent tingles down her spine.

"By the way, your birthday is tomorrow, is it not?"

"Y-yes, the seventeenth. I'm turning 18."

A sudden look of intrigue appeared on Gin's face once she said that. This behavior wasn't like him. Was he drunk? Nozomi couldn't smell alcohol on his breath. He was clearly close enough to where she could tell. And, to top it off, he was using her first name by itself. To put some distance between them, she took the papers from her robes and practically shoved them in his face.

"Uh…Here's the paperwork you wanted Zaraki taichou to sign."

Gin grabbed her wrist that was closest to him and pulled her closer. All she could see was his neck as he _kissed her forehead_. She froze in complete shock as he took the papers from her right hand. He looked at the girl's wide, grey eyes nonchalantly.

"Very good work,_ Nozomi_. You're dismissed."

He turned and walked away, leaving the female shinigami puzzled and unconsciously tracing the place where his lips touched her forehead. She was turning 18 tomorrow, yet she didn't feel ready to _grow up_ so soon.

(End of Ch. 5)

**A/N: **Wow, not even eighteen yet, and Gin's _already _lookin' Nozomi's way. That cradle robber XD. Anyway, I rather enjoyed writing chapter five because it allowed me to focus on Nozomi and Yumi-kun's friendship. Who knows, if she was in eleventh squad…heh heh heh… And I _really_ enjoyed the good amount of Yachiru in here, too! I love Yachiru sooo much! She's just the cutest little demon! Kohana is one of my favorite O.C.'s created by SetoBatman. By the way, Blind Hope takes place about a few months after _Flowers_, which is also by SB (If you haven't read it, do so, or you're a coat rack).

Next chapter is gonna be mainly filler, but it's a load of fun because Hanataro surprises Nozomi on her birthday. If you guys didn't notice in Ch. 3, Hanataro develops a little crush on Nozomi. Wouldn't they be perfect together? I think so. Anyway, Reviews are like kisses to me, so leave a few, okay! Chapter six is coming soon!


	6. A Year Older, A Day To Celebrate

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, or any of its character's, as they all belong to Tite Kubo. However, I _do_ own a lock of Izuru's golden emo hair (Well…not really), but I really own my O.C.'s, which are Nozomi Ayase, Nenshou Namida, Senichi Aizaka, and Kaori-chan.

-Chapter 6: A Year Older, a Day To Celebrate-

Nozomi was glowing today. She was no longer a little girl, but a young woman. She was officially 18. She still counts her age by human years, although she is much older than her appearance because time in soul society passes faster than in the human world. She was especially happy because Hanataro had planned a surprise for this very special day. She was walking with the aforementioned covering her eyes as he led her around.

"Come on, Hanataro-kun. How much further is it?"

"Be patient, we're almost there."

It was a bit hard for him to shield her eyes because she was a few inches taller than him, but he managed. They suddenly stopped, letting her know that they had arrived.

"Okay…TA DAA!"

He uncovered her eyes, revealing a picnic lunch under a shady tree with a few of her friends. Sitting on the blanket were lieutenant of squad 5: Hinamori Momo, lieutenant of 6th: Abarai Renji, all her four friends of eleventh division (Yachiru and Yumichika made the other two come along), and captain of 13th squad, Ukitake Jyushiro. The girl's eyes lit up.

"Happy Birthday, Ayase-san!"

"Happy Birthday, Nozomi-chan!"

"Happy Birthday, Stormie-chan!"

"Happy Birthday, Sweetie!"

She heard scattered voices speaking all at once, followed by a hug from the one who called her 'Sweetie'. Yes, it was Ukitake. Being sort of a father figure to her, he expected it was alright to give her a pet name. Though, only after knowing him for a _day_, Nozomi thought it was too soon for that. But, he made her smile every time she saw him, so she allowed it.

"Uh…Thank you, everyone…a-and Ukitake."

"Would you like a jelly bun?"

"Oh! Of course! You remembered how much I liked sweets. Thank you."

The young woman, who seemed to look like a child at the moment, was happily eating the treat, when she heard Ikkaku say:

"Don't fill up on sweets! There's lots of food here!"

"Yeah, and there's sake, too."

"Zaraki, that's for the adults. My sweetie can't have that."

"But she's 18 now, right? She's old enough, ain't she?"

"That's true…Oh, my little girl is growing up!"

Receiving another squeeze from the white-haired captain, Nozomi fell into deep thought. Now that she was an adult, she was able to do things that a minor couldn't.

"Ha ha…I don't think I'd like sake anyway, Zaraki taichou."

Ready for real food, Nozomi sat down with Hanataro next to her. Renji watched as she mainly picked foods that had a sweet taste to them.

"You know, becoming an adult means to try new things, and to _stop acting childish_."

What he said was true. Being able to do more mature things, she would have to give up certain things she enjoyed before she became an adult. The birthday girl looked at the tattooed man with a frown as a voice was heard from behind her.

"See, _that's_ the reason why adults are so stuffy and serious. They grow up too fast and don't take the time to have fun."

All eyes were on the captain of squad eight: Kyoraku Shunsui and his lieutenant, Ise Nanao. Sadly, the blue-haired woman looked at the notorious man like she hardly knew him.

"Uh...I'm sorry. Who are y--?"

"Kyoraku! Get the hell over here!"

Zaraki waved at the man with a sake saucer in his hand. Everyone said hello to him, but Hanataro was puzzled.

"Kyoraku taichou, I thought you couldn't make it."

"Well, when sake was mentioned to him, his day just _suddenly_ opened up."

Nanao panged a cold remark toward her captain as the two sat next to the large, spiky-haired man. Sure, Nozomi didn't know any squad eight members, but she simply thought, 'The more, the merrier', and enjoyed her time with all her friends.

The sun had set on the day, and the young woman was walking with Hanataro since his barracks were on the way to hers.

"I wish I'd gotten you a gift."

"Oh, don't worry about it! That lunch was more than enough. Thank you so much."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it…Hey, Nozomi-chan…"

He stopped, causing her to look back at him. He had a concerned look with his head angled toward the ground.

"What's wrong Hanataro-kun?"

"That night of Tanabata…I never asked why you were so upset. What happened?"

Gin was just about to go outside after hearing Nozomi's voice, but stopped after hearing from her:

"…I guess I should tell you a little about my life before I was a shinigami…"

(End of Ch. 6)

**A/N:** This chapter is _reeeeeaaaally _short, I'm sorry, but it's kind of a filler, so why do you guys care. Anyway, Nozomi's past gets explained THOUROUGHLY in the next chapter, but you probably realized that the way this one ended. Anyway, big, BIG things happen in seven and eight, so please review, and I'll update very soon!

BTW, I FINALLY have the cover to this story up on my deviantart. Go check it out, you guys. I'd appreciate it! (link below)

www.ayame-kobayashi.


	7. A Look Into the Eyes Of Deciet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, or any of its character's, as they all belong to Tite Kubo. However, I _do_ own Gin's heart, which he probably doesn't miss (Fox-faced bastard…). Also, I own my O.C.'s, which are Nozomi Ayase, Nenshou Namida, Senichi Aizaka, and Kaori-chan.

-Chapter 7: A Look Into the Eyes of Deceit-

Both captain and 7th seat listened intently. Gin suspected that Nozomi had feelings for him, but he didn't think she would be comfortable telling him her story of becoming a shinigami. The only way he would know would be to eavesdrop.

"I met Senichi Aizaka when I was 14 and in my first year of high school. Before June, I knew him as just a classmate."

_The girl stared out the window daydreaming. She was waiting at her desk for her friend to return with drinks for lunch. She never even noticed that she had already sat down across from her._

"_Hey, I think Senichi-kun likes you, Nozomi-chan."_

_Kaori smiled playfully at her blushing friend as the statement got her attention._

"_A-Aizaka-san? Really?"_

"_Mm-hmm. He's always looking at you in class."_

_The grey-eyed girl glanced over at the guy they were talking about. He was laughing with his friends. She looked at his smile with adoration as she wondered, 'Of all the girls, why me?'_

"…_You should ask him out."_

"_What?!"_

"_Yeah, You'd be cute together!"_

"_That's crazy…what does he see in me, anyway?"_

"_I don't know, he says you have a pretty face, especially your eyes."_

"_Wait a minute! You _talked_ to him about me?!"_

"_Shh! People are staring…"_

_The blue haired girl looked around to see some of her class looking at her strangely. She got so excited that she didn't realize she was standing. She quietly sat down, a blush burning her cheeks._

"_I invited him to come with us to Tanabata this year."_

"_Why would you go and do that?"_

"_So you can get to know him! You'll be seeing him a lot more before then, though. I'm inviting him whenever I invite you to go out somewhere over the summer."_

"…_You're doing this to torture me, aren't you?"_

The sad expression on Nozomi's face formed into a small smile as she told the story. Hanataro could tell that she was a different girl when she was human that how she was now. What happened to make her this way?

"At first, I dread every time Kaori invited me to go spend time with her over the summer. She even told me over the phone that Senichi was coming along. But, over time, I grew happier and closer to him. We grew the closest at Tanabata that year."

"_Staring at that tanzaku isn't going to write that wish for you."_

_Kaori teased her blue-haired friend as she poked her forehead, making Nozomi blush._

"_Leave me alone! I-I don't know what to wish for yet."_

"_You should hurry, Nozomi-chan. Midnight's only ten minutes away."_

"_Senichi-kun's right. I already made my wish: See Senichi-kun in a yukata next year."_

_Her friend's wish made the once embarrassed girl giggle._

"_That's a good wish, Kaori-chan."_

"_Hey, don't laugh! I haven't worn a yukata since I was eleven!"_

_Senichi's remark didn't help at all. The two girls only laughed harder. He started to look cute to Nozomi as a small blush appeared on his cheeks._

"_Oh yeah? Well, do you know what I wished for? To see Nozomi-chan in a skimpy yukata."_

_The two girls garbed in cotton yukata were shocked by his remark. Kaori kept laughing, while her friend blushed scarlet._

"_Y-you didn't really wish for that, right?!"_

"_Hey, Senichi-kun, come with me to get shogoyaki. Nozomi-chan, hurry and make your wish!"_

_The young girl and boy left the embarrassed girl to write her wish in private. She maneuvered through the few people that, like her, waited until the last minute to grab a pencil for writing. Although, the pencil was being tapped more than written with._

"_What should I wish for? Good grades in school? No, that's too practical…hmm…"_

_She glanced away once, and then took a double take to look at her two friends at the food stand, but it was mainly Senichi that she was looking at. Nozomi had sort of liked him for a while, but tonight he had this enchanting glow about him. Just then, one minute until midnight, she wrote down her wish as fast as she could. As soon as she hung it on the bamboo, she was oblivious to the fact that Senichi was standing behind her, reading the paper dancing in the breeze to himself:_

'_Receive a kiss from Senichi-kun.'_

_He blushed slightly, and then gently pulled her shoulder to turn her around to face him. Seeing who it was, Nozomi turned beet red._

"_S-Senichi-kun! I-I, um…"_

_She was silenced by his hand pulling the clip out from her hair, letting it flow over her shoulders. He could hear and feel heat racing as he put a hand on her cheek and pulled her closer._

"_Senichi…"_

_Was the last thing Nozomi whispered before she closed her eyes. As soon as their lips touched, flowering, beautiful fireworks burst in the starry sky. It was officially midnight, and her wish came true. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers through his hair. He had his arms around her waist and picked her up off of the ground. For her first kiss, it was the greatest moment of her life._

"_Aww, that's so romantic!"_

_The two broke away after hearing Kaori's remark. They both reacted the same way by looking away and blushing._

"_So, how was it, Senichi-kun? Is she a good kisser?"_

"_K-Kaori-chan, don't ask him that!"_

"_Why not? I'm not gonna kiss you _myself_ to find out. Gross!"_

_The young boy laughed, making the grey-eyed girl angry at first, but then laughed along with him. She didn't want the night to end._

"Senichi was the first boy I ever really loved. We stayed together during our second year of high school, and even our first semester of our third and final year. But, I suppose not _all_ romances can have a happy ending."

All of a sudden, that small smile on Nozomi's face disappeared. Both Hanataro and Gin realized the part of the story she was about to tell was going to reveal how the young woman they knew now came to be.

_Nozomi waited at the top of the stairs with Kaori. She bounced impatiently in her purple yukata as she looked down the staircase to the shrine. All she saw was an empty sidewalk and the street beyond it with cars zooming by._

"_Relax, Nozomi-chan, He'll be here soon. It's only the last Tanabata we might spend together. No pressure, right?"_

_Her friend's sarcasm wasn't helping at all. Since this was their third year of high school, she might not get to see Kaori or Senichi once she graduates and goes to college. He was already ten minutes late, and it would crush her heart if he couldn't make it. Just as the sixteen-year-old was going to call him on her cell phone, a voice caused her to look up._

"_You weren't planning to call me every five minutes were you?"_

_The blue-haired girl's face changed from worried to pure joy as Senichi walked up the last few steps, and, like for the last two festivals, he came in casual clothes. She jumped and hugged him the moment he was at the top. He laughed and was able to catch her while managing not to fall down the stairs._

"_Hey, no hugging while near a long flight of stairs. That wouldn't end well."_

"_Why not? You wouldn't use your super strength to save me?"_

"_Ugh…You guys give cavities you're so sweet. Come on, let's get some food!"_

_Kaori pulled both of her friends by the arms. She was not planning to waste anymore time of her fun for the night. The whole time that they were together, Senichi held hands with his girlfriend, which made her smile._

"_Where should we hang them?"_

"_Hold on! I haven't even written my wish yet."_

"_Even after two years, you still have trouble making a wish."_

_Senichi teased Nozomi for taking so long on writing her wish. But, this year was different. She knew what to wish for this time, but she didn't want her boyfriend to know what she was planning to write on her tanzaku. Still pretending not to know what to wish for, she was hoping that Kaori would come to distract him or something like that. At the time, her blonde friend was off playing a game where you catch goldfish that you could take home._

"_Maybe you should wish to make it into the same university I'm applying for."_

_His sudden comment made her look up at him. He was looking up at the sky. His expression was serious, but not in an angry way as he continued to speak._

"_That's what I wished for. That way, we don't have to worry about being apart…I might be thinking a little too far ahead right now…but once we're old enough, I…think I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Nozomi."_

_She widened her grey eyes. That was the first time he used her name without an honorific. She blushed. Was this his vow to her? Did he mean that he wanted to get married? She suddenly smiled and put her hand on his. He looked at her._

"_Senichi, those words couldn't make me any happier. I want to spend my life with you, too."_

_He pulled her by the shoulder and kissed her deeply. To Nozomi, it felt like time had literally stopped. As he caressed her cheek, he felt a warm droplet of water on her soft skin. He broke the kiss to see her crying, yet she was smiling. He took a handkerchief with his initials embroidered onto it out of his pocket and dabbed her eyes. _

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Y-yes, I'm just so happy. I don't mean to cry."_

"_No, it's okay as long as you're not crying out of sadness. Then, I'd start crying, too."_

_His joke made her laugh and stop crying. She took the handkerchief from his hand to wipe her tears thoroughly. She tried handing it back, but he only shook his head and closed both his hands around hers._

"_You keep it. It's not like we won't see each other again, right?"_

"_I wonder where Kaori-chan is."_

"_She had her mother pick her up early. She has a track meet early tomorrow."_

_Senichi and Nozomi walked hand in hand down the long flight of stairs of the shrine. It was 12:30, and the festival was starting to wind down. If she was going to make it home before her curfew, it was best if she left now. They walked to the end of the street at the intersection when he said to her:_

"_Would you like for me to walk you home?"_

"_No thanks. I live just up the street, so I should be fine."_

"_Okay, but please be careful. You know I don't like you walking home by yourself."_

_He kissed her gently, turning her cheeks pink when she smiled._

"_I love you."_

"_I-I love you, too."_

"_I'll call you tomorrow."_

_The light at the lamppost across the street changed, and he left to cross the street. Nozomi sighed as she felt her heartbeat when she put a hand on her chest. Realizing it was muffled, she slipped her hand inside her robe to take out the handkerchief he had given her earlier. As her fingers traced over the embroidered initials on it, she recalled his words: 'You keep it. It's not like we won't see each other again, right?' She stared at it, then looked up at Senichi more than halfway across the street. She looked at the cloth in her hand again with doubt in her heart. What if she _won't _see him again? He was on the sidewalk of the other side when Nozomi raced after him into the street with her eyes glued to his back, oblivious of the street light changing to a blazing red "don't walk"._

"_Senichi, wait! Your handker--"_

_A sudden flash of two bright lights caught her eye, followed by the sound of a blaring horn. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Senichi turned to see a small, purple, drawstring satchel and his handkerchief go airborne as the skidding car slammed into the blue-haired girl. She flew back at most fifteen feet and thudded onto the ground as the car screeched to a halt. The brunette boy stood there in shock for a moment as tears rolled over his cheeks._

"_Ah…N-NOZOMI!!"_

_He ran to her and dropped to his knees looking at her uncomfortably twisted body, figuring out how to sit her up without putting her in more pain. He gingerly pushed her shoulder toward him to have her face up. She was breathing forcibly and wincing to the point of tears. He lifted her slightly by using his forearm to support her shoulders. She slowly opened her eyes, but just enough to look at him._

"_Ah…Senichi…"_

"_Nozomi, why?! What made you run out into the street like that?!"_

_She weakly reached up to grasp onto the fabric of his shirt sleeve, staining it with blood from her fingers. A sudden sad smile appeared on her face._

"_Because…I wanted to give you your handkerchie--"_

_She started to violently cough. The hit to her ribs was the most critical damage. She turned her head, spitting up blood onto the ground._

"_Nozomi, hang on!"_

"_I guess this is…because I doubted your promise…of staying together."_

"_I could never break a promise like that. Nothing could make me do such a thing."_

"_There's one thing I could never doubt…I love you very much, Se…ni…"_

_Her eyes closed as she let out her final breath. Her grip on his sleeve loosened as her arm dropped down. Her sudden stop of speaking had him fearing for the worst as he felt her heart stop beating._

"_Nozomi?! NOZOMI!! …HELP!! SOMEONE, PLEASE!!"_

_The sound of Senichi's voice could no longer be heard by the grey-eyed girl. It was certain that her soul officially left her body._

"_Wh-where am I?"_

_Nozomi sat up to find herself sitting in the middle of the street in front of the shrine, still in her yukata. It was eerily quiet, and she was cold and scared. She hugged herself for some warmth only to feel something colder and made of metal. She looked down to see a chain made with large, heavy links attached to the middle of her chest. She lifted it and stared at it with confusion._

"_What is this supposed to be?"_

"_It's the chain that keeps your soul intact with your body. It's called a 'chain of fate'."_

_She looked up to see a mysterious man garbed in all black, samurai- looking robes. She was scared to see him, for he had a deathly serious look on his face._

"_A…'chain of fate'? Am I…dead?"_

"…_? Yes."_

_His simple answer brought many, complex emotions onto her. She was dead? Dead?! At first, she couldn't understand why or how such a thing happened, but as she recalled the accident, tears stained her cheeks._

"_I…I can't believe this…after Senichi promised…"_

_She burst into heavy sobs, leaving the man in robes in an awkward position. He stiffly put a hand on her shoulder._

"_Uh…there, there?"_

"_What am I supposed to do?"_

"_Well, you don't really have a choice but to come with me to the spirit world."_

"_Spirit world? Do people like you come from there?"_

"_Yes, and to be more specific, I'm a soul reaper."_

_He nodded with his reply, giving her an idea, if she turns into an alleged soul reaper, she can visit her beloved Senichi, even if she's dead. At the time, she never fully understood a soul reaper's job, but if they're able to cross the border of living and dead, then that was all that mattered._

"_Then it's settled. I will be a soul reaper."_

"_Then, please come with me."_

_He offered his hand to help her to her feet, leaving her to stare at it in deep thought. It was the end of her human life, but now it's the beginning of her next. She put her hand in his and pulled herself up._

Nozomi finally faced Hanataro, who had a sad look on his face. He came closer to her, and surprised her by wiping tears from her cheeks. She had no idea that she was crying, and thought that she was over her death by now.

"I understand now, Nozomi-chan. I had no idea that you were in a car accident."

"It wasn't the accident that hurts me the most, Hanataro-kun…It's the night that it happened."

"I think your cause for becoming a shinigami is very loyal. You were so desperate to see him, so you became who you are today."

Gin watched a sad smile show up on her face. To him, her reason for being a soul reaper was simply foolish. Chasing after a loved one you can no longer be with is a futile effort. She hugged her friend and said goodbye. She made her way to the barracks, which was his cue to reveal himself to her. As he opened the door to his room, he caught her attention by saying:

"My, you certainly are a brave girl. You make a promise to your dear Senichi, then, the same night, you were killed and died in his arms."

The blue-haired woman's eyes widened as her captain spoke. Was he listening to her as she told her story? His leaning against the support beam of the covered walkway seemed inviting to her, so she slowly approached him. If he had been sleeping, he would be shirtless and wearing only his black hakama pants, for she had seen him before like that. But instead, he was in his full captain's uniform, jacket and all. Did he stay awake just to greet her? She stopped about three feet from him.

"H-how much of that did you hear, Taichou?"

"Come, now. If I told you that, I'm afraid you'll get upset."

Her mouth opened slightly. He overheard her _deliberately_? She looked away, not wanting to reply to his remark. He walked a few steps and pulled her face back forward to look into her eyes.

"I'm hurt, Nozomi. Don't you trust me enough to tell me of your past life?"

"W-well, I--"

"I'm your captain, Nozomi. You can come to me for anything."

A sudden hint of seriousness showed in his expression as he gently brushed his thumb over her lips, making her blush.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me. You _love_ me, after all…"

Those words made the grey-eyed woman come to realization. She shouldn't be close to him like this. He was her captain, and she was letting her emotions take over. She pushed him away, only to be brought back into his arms and to be kissed by him. She tensed, but soon let her inhibitions go as she laced her fingers through his hair. Being with him like this and feeling his warmth was as amazing as she expected it to be.

Too into the moment, Gin smoothly rested Nozomi on the futon, not bothering to get under the blanket. At first, she thought he would trace her every curve with his fingers and kiss her all over as he undressed her. But, it seemed like the action was only an obstacle to him, and he just removed her clothes quickly. He didn't even look down, but straight at her with his blood red eyes. His sudden actions made her shake from being nervous, and he could see and feel it, even if he didn't avert his stare from hers. He took his arms out of the holes of his jacket to let it drape as a blanket, and then wrapped his hands around her soft body as he kissed her neck.

"You're trembling. Is something the matter?"

"N-no, I…I've just never done this before."

"…It's fine."

His reassurance wasn't any of the like at all, but seemed to have a colder meaning. Is your first time really supposed to be this…_awkward_? She stared at the ceiling as he undressed, feeling empty, but she was soon going to be full of _something else._

"Ah…ow…"

Gin looked down at the young woman who seemed to cry like a little mouse. He wasn't in all the way, and he wasn't planning on stopping here.

"Nozomi…"

He caressed her cheek, and she hoped he would say something caring, but—

"If you relaxed, it wouldn't hurt so much."

Speechless, she took a few deep breaths as he continued. The pain went away soon, and it started to actually feel enjoyable, but in her heart, there was something that would ache forever.

"Oh…Taichou…"

All she could remember from then on was his silver hair over his sleeping face, the softness of the futon, and the white of his jacket. Then, she closed her eyes and, before she fully fell asleep, she thought, 'This is how it's supposed to be, right?'

The creak of floorboards woke up Nozomi, and she slowly turned her head toward the door to see the last glimpse of Gin leaving _fully dressed save his jacket. _Her mind raced with possibilities of his destination. Then, as soon as she put his captain's jacket around her, making sure she kept a close eye on her chest area and tied the sash around her waist after putting on her hakama pants, she realized where he was going as soon as she opened the door enough to peek through it: to see Matsumoto Rangiku. He and the strawberry blonde lieutenant were outside talking. From her facial expressions, she seemed upset with him. The spying girl soon figured out why.

"I never said anything to Nozomi-chan before because I thought her feelings for you would subside eventually, but you've gone too far by doing this, Gin."

The captain nonchalantly shrugged about the situation as he said:

"There's no need for you to be so concerned with my decisions, Rangiku."

To her, that was a slap in the face from him. He knows how she feels about him. Of course she was concerned about his actions. In fact, she was downright pissed at him. What was going through his head as he was sleeping with another woman?

"And…what reason do I have to not be concerned about this?...Do you…love her?"

Nozomi was shocked. Why would Rangiku ask him that? The young girl was certainly in love with Gin, especially since she _proved_ it to him. It would be cruel of him to say otherwise after she expressed her feelings to him…right?

"Of course not. Love is such a foolish emotion to feel for another. It clouds one's instinct and pure logic. _There's no possible way that I could love Nozomi._"

The grey-eyed woman gasped as her heart felt like it was ripped right out from her chest. Hearing her, the silver-haired man looked straight at the tear-filled eye that was peeking through the door. After she closed it, he looked back at the woman in front of him. She felt great sympathy for her after he toyed with her emotions, then looked back at the captain to say:

"You're a heartless man, Gin."

She left after that as the sun began to rise. Nozomi didn't want to get ready for morning training now. When she was dressed in her clothes, she burst out of her captain's room and ran off with tears in her eyes. She thought he would truly care about her, especially after knowing the story of her death. She felt his stare behind her as she thought, 'Taichou…You're a liar…'

(End of Ch. 7)

**A/N: **Wow, I love Gin…I _really, REALLY_ love Gin, but I hated writing the ending to this. Other than that, how great is _that _for a birthday present? I mean, come _on_! (Bow chicka wow wow!) Anyhoo, eight is already posted, so fret not, my loves. Reviews are the source of my writing powers…(It's true!)

I've decided to start up a contest by the way! Yay! I've been kind of bored lately, and decided to do this. "Do you think the story is going to have a happy or sad ending?" After reading this chapter, it should get some thoughts going. The other contest question: "Do you think there will be a sequel to 

Blind Hope?" The winner will get a fan art from me posted on my DeviantART account. This art will include the winner's favorite characters (No more than four). You only have to get one of the questions right to win. Authors not qualified for this contest are Setobatman and Mini-Aizen (because they know too much lol). Good luck!


	8. Taken Aback and Helpless

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, or any of its character's, as they all belong to Tite Kubo. However, I _do_ own the whip Gin uses on Izuru during their "alone time" (heh heh heh…). Also, I own my O.C.'s, which are Nozomi Ayase, Nenshou Namida, Senichi Aizaka, and Kaori-chan.

-Chapter 8: Taken Aback and Helpless-

Nozomi's fingers traced over the left side of her neck as she sat on her favorite hill, remembering her captain's lips on her smooth skin from that incident three nights ago. It made her recall a time when she spent the day before her sixteenth birthday with Senichi.

_The girl's grey eyes sparkled as she laughed with her boyfriend while walking to the door to her house hand in hand. The moon was rising as the wonderful day had passed, and the light of the moon gave the boy a calming glow. He noticed that there were no lights on in her house, and asked her:_

"_Are your parents at home? It looks dark."_

"_Oh, they went to a dinner party for my mom's job, and they said they won't be back until late."_

"_Oh…I see…"_

_She watched as a concerned expression appeared on his face while staring intently at the house. Being around him so much, she automatically knew what was on his mind._

"_You don't have to worry about me so much. I'll make sure all the doors and windows are locked when I get inside, okay?"_

"_Well…Y-you know I don't like you being home alone by yourself."_

_She sighed and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him inside of the house._

"_Alright, then. Stay with me until my parents come home."_

"_Okay, then. Bye, Mom."_

_Senichi hung up his cell phone and put it back in his pocket and looked at the smiling girl next to him. The two were sitting on the floor of Nozomi's bedroom. The walls were plastered with music posters and beautiful models in extravagant clothing._

"_My mom knows I'm here with you, and thought it was alright for me to stay for a while."_

"_Heh…you're so much like your mother, Senichi."_

"_Oh, come on. She just cares, that's all."_

_His embarrassed face made the blue haired girl smile, and she suddenly wrapped her arms under his, putting him in an affectionate embrace. Naturally, he opened his legs, allowing her to lie on her _

_stomach and move her feet back and forth in the air. The flowery smell of her hair put him at ease as he rested his hands on her back and played with a part of her bangs._

"_It's too bad that you have a tennis match tomorrow, but I'm so glad that you took me out on a date today, Senichi-kun. Thank you so much."_

"_It's no trouble. You're turning sixteen tomorrow, I had to do _something_ for you."_

_The two watched their hands as she interlaced her fingers with his._

"_Sixteen, huh? I can't believe it's been that long. Pretty soon, I'll be out of high school, going to college…Hey…Do you think…we'll be together for that long?"_

_Those words made him stare into her grey eyes as he said:_

"_Of course we will… I love you, Nozomi-chan."_

"_I love you, too."_

_He put his hand on her cheek and pulled her face toward him to kiss her. She placed one hand behind his neck, and used the other to grab his shirt to pull him onto her as she rolled onto her back. He slowly slid his hand down her side and was just about to pull on the fabric of her shirt when he felt her body tense and start shaking slightly. He stopped and sighed, then started to chuckle, confusing the blue-haired girl._

"_Wh-what's wrong?"_

"_You're scared, aren't you?"_

_He looked at her face, and could clearly tell that she was blushing._

"_W-well, I…"_

"_It's okay, I'll stop. What's the rush if we're going to stay together, right?"_

"…_Yeah, you're right."_

A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes. Her heart filled with regret as she wondered:

'Why wouldn't _Gin_ stop? Well, I should take part of the blame for that. I never asked him to stop. What made me think that he actually _loved_ me? I'm so stupid.'

"Nozomi-chan?"

She opened her eyes to see the last person she wanted to talk to walking up the hill: Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. She avoided her concerned stare as she asked:

"What is it?"

"I'm…sorry about--"

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything, right? So, you don't need to apologize for anything."

The strawberry-blonde woman sat next to her on the cool grass. She wanted to understand this young woman better, but doubted she would make much progress from the way she was giving her the cold shoulder.

"Look, Nozomi-chan, what happened that night was…I understand how you feel."

"_Understand_?"

For the first time in a long time, Nozomi glared strongly with her grey eyes. How can this woman, the one Gin _really_ loves, relate to _her_?!The only man she had ever slept with flat out said that there was no possible way he could love her. Then, she said something no one in all of Seireitei has ever heard from her mouth.

"How the _hell _can you understand how I feel when the man I was in love with used me as some cheap _fuck_?"

There was total silence. The lieutenant couldn't respond to those words. It was obvious that that single incident had completely changed Nozomi. Before then, she was kind and introverted, but now, Gin's actions caused her to become completely hateful. She looked away from her cold stare as she said:

"I-I understand that Gin is a selfish man, and he only does things that he can gain something out of."

"That man is a fox-faced, hedonistic bastard is what he is. He'll so much as _lie_ just to get what he wants."

"True, I always knew that was a flaw of his personality, but deep down, he has a kind spirit."

"If that's really true, then why hasn't he ever shown it to me?!"

Tears welled in the blue-haired woman's eyes as she yelled with a wavering voice. She used the sleeve of her uniform to wipe her eyes as she sniffled and calmed down.

"He toyed with me and deliberately led me on. He blinded me from the fact that I'll never be his, and I actually believed him…I'm so damn stupid…"

She hid her face in her arms and brought her knees inward to her chest.

"I'm sorry, Matsumoto-san. I really didn't mean to yell at you. I should've known that you loved him first."

"…It's alright. You didn't know, so everything is alright."

Her words made Nozomi think, 'No, it's not alright. From now on, it will never be alright.' The sound of footsteps made her look up to see third division's fourth seat: Fuwa Takenaga approaching the two women.

"Nozomi-chan, Ichimaru taichou needed to tell you something important, and wants you in his office immediately."

The woman's expression made it seem like she would say 'Tell that bastard that I'll only go if I _feel_ like it, and if I _do_, then I'll get there when I _damn well please_', but she chose the more polite response.

"Alright, I'll do so, then. I'm glad we could talk, Matsumoto-san. See you around, I suppose."

She bowed to the woman and left with the seated officer to see her captain. Every step closer to his office, she wanted to either turn and run, or prep a loud, profanity-filled comment for her superior.

"Taichou, it's me, Nozomi."

She said as she knocked twice on her captain's office door. She stood there for a good half-minute or so deciding whether to do it or not.

"Oh, yes, come in."

She opened the door and walked in with her normal composure, not wanting to show how angry or upset she was. Just being around him now made her uncomfortable, which was a first for her. Even his smile widening sent shivers through her body out of _fear_.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"I was going to let you know that you have been promoted to fifth seat. Congratulations, Nozomi."

The eyes of the young woman widened as she thought 'You can't be _serious_!' The man who she never wants to see again has now put her in a position where she most likely will see him _even more_? What is wrong with him?!

"Um…why did you make me your fifth seat?"

"You're a dedicated, hard working soul reaper, so why not make you a seated officer? You deserve it."

"Do you remember the day you had to deliver that paperwork to division eleven?"

She nodded at Izuru as he was explaining something to her.

"That was actually Captain Ichimaru's way to test you. He secretly planned for Zaraki taichou to monitor you that day."

A light bulb went off in her head. _That_ was why Zaraki had to take her to his division. She looked over at her captain who had a grin plastered on his face, and it seemed that he was _teasing her._ She suddenly put a serious expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Taichou. I can't accept this position."

"Oh? Why not?"

The silver-haired man rose from his seat and approached her. She flinched at first as he came toward her and stopped three feet away.

"Be-because I--"

She stammered mindlessly as her cheeks flushed. She tried not to lose her poise, but it was hard to focus when he was _staring right at her._

"It's because I--"

"You shouldn't be so modest, little Nozomi. I personally decided this on my own. So, can you please accept my offer?"

She furrowed her eyebrows out of slight rage. She turned around to face the door, showing her back to him as she said as calm as possible:

"I'm sorry, but I just can't."

She walked out of the office, making Izuru wonder why she was acting so different towards Gin recently as he stared at the closed door. He then directed his attention to his superior as he moved toward the door himself.

"Perhaps I should talk to her and try to persuade her."

Nozomi angrily stormed off down the hallway with her fists clenched. She kept the same consistent expression on her face.

'What is wrong with him? Doesn't he realize that I don't want to even be in the same--?'

Her train of thought was broken as she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned around and saw her captain smiling his same stupid grin, and wanted to hit him for it. At first she showed the fear in her heart, and then looked away with a guarded expression.

"What do you want? Let me go…"

"What's the matter? You've become so distant with me lately."

He pulled her into his arms unexpectedly, and she gasped from the sudden action. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"It was only a few nights ago that you allowed me to get this close to you…_and pleasure you in every way possible._"

His warm breath on her ear made her blush. Tears filled her eyes as she squeezed them shut.

"I don't want to remember that incident ever again…"

"Come now, that was what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"I didn't want you to use me for your own desires! You told Matsumoto-san that you didn't even _love_ me!"

"Oh, so that's it."

He turned her face to look at him. She was crying tremendously, and it looked as if he loved every minute of it.

"It was easy to see that you were infatuated with me, so I gladly accepted the opportunity that you offered."

He pulled her face closer by her chin and he whispered as their lips were only centimeters away:

"I just couldn't resist the enticement."

"Mmph!"

He pressed his lips to hers, and she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. Overlooking her concerns, she went along with it. She had almost forgotten how smooth his lips felt; how much she loved the feeling. She was just about to slide her hands up his shoulders and around his neck when she snapped out of it. As soon as she pulled away, the palm of her hand met his cheek in a loud slap across his face. He put a hand on his left cheek and looked at her as she put a hand over her mouth looking back at him in shock.

"Surprised? It seems you're not over me just yet…"

He smirked, only making her angrier.

"GIN ICHIMARU, I WILL _NEVER_ FORGIVE YOU!"

She hurriedly ran off, tears staining her cheeks. She felt so bewildered, like she had nowhere to run. So where were her feet taking her?

(End of Ch. 8)

**A/N: **I don't _hate_ Matsumoto, I'm just not a big fan of her. She seems…too typical to me. I dunno. Anyway, Nozomi finally speaks up in this chapter, and probably my favorite part was when she bitch slapped Gin XD. I love it! Sadly, the story is coming to a close (NOOO!!). I will announce the winners of the contests at the end of this story, by the way (forgot to mention that) Please review!


	9. Faith's Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, or any of its character's, as they all belong to Tite Kubo. However, I _do_ own my O.C.'s, which are Nozomi Ayase, Nenshou Namida, Senichi Aizaka, and Kaori-chan.

-Chapter 9: Faith's Betrayal-

Three days had passed since Nozomi ever saw Gin again. She sort of accepted the position of his fifth seat, but he never called her into his office for anything, and she hadn't seen him anywhere around Seireitei. At first, she was content about his absence around her, but now she felt a strange void in her heart. To clear her head, she decided to think logically about things while sitting on a rooftop. For the most part, Ichimaru had been nothing but cruel to her, so why did she continue to think about him like he was such a good person?

Just then, Nozomi had felt certain, familiar spiritual pressures emanating from Sokyoku Hill. She looked in the direction where they came from with shock.

"Gin must be there with those Ryoka, but Captain Aizen? I thought he was dead!"

She then heard the voice of Kotetsu Isane in her mind once she said:

"Tentei Kura."

It appeared she was sending a message. The blue-haired woman closed her eyes and listened intently as the lieutenant continued.

"All captains, lieutenants, and seated officers of all thirteen court guard squads…and…all Ryoka…This is Isane Kotetsu, lieutenant of squad four. Hear my words. This is an urgent message from Retsu Unohana of fourth division and myself. Listen carefully. What I'm about to tell you…is the truth."

Nozomi became more and more horrified as the lieutenant continued. She immediately stood and jumped from roof to roof, headed toward Sokyoku Hill. Had she heard right? Aizen, Gin, and Kaname killed Central 46, and had betrayed all of Soul Society? To top it all off, Aizen used some sort of hypnosis to _fake his death_?! This was just crazy!

"Taichou…what have you done?"

Nozomi had made it to the scene to see the three men, Aizen, Tosen, and her captain surrounded by nearly all of the court guard squad members. Aizen was caught by Captain Soi Fon and Yoruichi, Tosen had been held by Hisagi, and Ichimaru held by Matsumoto-san. Gin had turned his head to look directly at his fifth seat to smile his devilish grin.

"Ah, Nozomi. So glad that you joined the party."

Rangiku looked to see the grey-eyed woman as well. No matter the situation, Gin was always as arrogant as ever. Strangely drawn to him, Nozomi came around to the front of him to clearly see his face. Confused at his actions, tears began to leave her eyes.

"Taichou…why?"

"Nozomi, get away from--"

"As a matter of fact, you're just in time for the main event."

Gin cut off Rangiku, and ignored Nozomi, looking over at Aizen. A surprise to everyone, a smirk appeared on Aizen's face. Irritated by his emotion, Yoruichi couldn't stand but to speak.

"What is it? What's so funny, Aizen?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. It's time."

Yoruichi had a look of shock on her face as she shouted to the captain near her.

"Soi Fon, get back!"

The two jumped away as a large, yellow beam of light shot down from the sky and surrounded the former captain. Everyone stared in shock as the place where the light came from started to form a crack. Ukitake was the only one to speak.

"Wh…What the devil?!"

A large, white, bony hand reached through the crack and split it open, creating a hole for everyone to see the several, gigantic hollows emerging from the blackness. All at once, they spilled out through the hole. Nozomi had remembered seeing the certain type of hollow before, but had never gotten into a fight with one, and didn't remember what they were called. A horrified Soi Fon was the first to say the names of the hollows.

"Menos Grande!!"

Her lieutenant, Marechiyo, spoke after her.

"Gillians! How many of them are there?!"

"No…There's something behind them!"

Shuhei's outburst directed everyone's attention to the slit of light behind the cloth of obscurity. Nozomi's mind raced as she watched two other beams appear from the sky. She watched as Shuhei jumped back from Tosen as the light encircled him, not realizing Gin's slender hands reaching out and seizing her by the waist as soon as Rangiku freed him. Caught off guard by her captain's move, she looked at his cold expression, then up at the ray headed straight for them. Once the light enclosed the two, the blue-haired woman looked at her captain to see his head down as he spoke to his childhood friend, Matsumoto.

"It's too bad…I wouldn't have minded being your prisoner a while longer."

The strawberry-blonde-haired woman looked completely shocked as Gin continued. She couldn't believe what was taking place.

"Goodbye…Rangiku. I'm sorry."

The silver-haired captain looked back at the lieutenant with a sincere smile as those last two words left his mouth. Nozomi looked at him in sadness, wishing _she_ could receive that look from him. The sudden movement of the ground beneath her caught her attention. The three men, including her, were floating upward!

"He's rising!"

Marechiyo shouted as everyone witnessed the sight. Tetsuzaemon drew his sword and attempted to go after them.

"You can't escape!"

"Stop!"

Yamamoto called out to the lieutenant, causing him to look back at the old man.

"Head captain!"

"That light is called 'Negación.' The Menos use it to rescue each other. The moment that light envelops something, it's all over. They're in another world now. There's nothing we can do. Anybody who's fought the Menos knows…that the moment the light came down…Aizen was…beyond our reach."

Even after overhearing Yamamoto's words, Nozomi tried to pry free from Gin's tight hold. She was scared to death. What was going to happen if she left Seireitei like this? Where was she even going?

"Gin…let go! Please, leave me here!"

Tears flowed from her cheeks as she looked at him. He simply showed her with his evil grin as she continued to struggle.

"My dear Nozomi, you know you'd be absolutely miserable if you were to stay here without _me_."

"Why are you taking _me_ with you instead of taking _Matsumoto-san_?! Don't you want to be with _her_ more than _me_?!"

"That _is_ possible, but you're just easier to persuade than her. Haven't you realized that by now?"

The fifth seat was absolutely stunned as Komamura, who had been seriously injured thanks to Aizen, slammed his fist into the ground and shouted to his sightless friend.

"Tosen!! Come down, Tosen!! Why?! Why did you become a soul reaper?! Wasn't it for your dead friend?! Wasn't it to uphold justice?! Where has your sense of justice gone?!"

In a heartless manner, Tosen had simply replied:

"I told you, Komamura…I follow the path…least soaked in blood. Justice is there always. The path I walk _is_ justice."

"Tosen!"

The dog captain shouted before Ukitake stepped forward to speak to Aizen.

"You joined forces with the Menos. Why?"

"To seek greater heights."

Was the brunette captain's reply as he looked down at the man.

"Have you fallen to earth, Aizen?!"

"Don't kid yourself, Ukitake. No one ever stood atop the heavens before. Not you…or I…or the gods."

As Aizen continued, he removed his glasses and smoothed his hair back.

"But the unbearable vacancy of heaven's throne ends now."

His glasses shattered to nothingness in his hands and looked at the ones below him.

"From now on…I will stand atop the heavens."

As she rose closer to the gaping tear in the sky, Nozomi could see everyone's surprise and sadness in their eyes. She wanted to desperately escape, but was simply unable to. Everyone kept looking at Aizen and the others as the brunette continued.

"Goodbye…soul reapers. Goodbye…Ryoka boy. You were interesting…for a human."

Kurosaki Ichigo looked at the man angrily at the man as the hole slowly began to close. The grey-eyed woman took a last look at everyone she knew, fearing that she would never see them again. She looked away, feeling too much pain in her heart. As the opening began to seal, the darkness made her come to a realization. When she first met Gin, she thought love was such a beautiful thing. As the obscurity consumed her, she realized that it was a terrible obsession sometimes, one that can cause extreme grief. All along, she was sightless to that fact.

(End of Blind Hope)

**A/N: **Oh Noes! Gin kidnapped Nozomi! This story is continued in (Insert Name) as a sequel. The sequel blends into SetoBatman's story, _Petals_ (If you haven't read it, you're a loser). I suggest you read her story to understand the sequel to mine, because some of the main events to her story are tied to the ones in (NAME!!), so…yeah.

On another note, the winner…well, the only person who really participated in the contest (thanks, guys…) is Seren-chan. Congrats. If you would like a drawing of at most four of your favorite Bleach characters, please try to email me if you can (I think my email is on my account page).

And that, my friends, is the end of Blind Hope. Thanks so much for reading! The sequel is coming to you soon (It will have a name soon, too)! Please leave reviews, for they are my fuel to writing. Bye-bye, now! (Gin)


End file.
